Druplet Dropper
Druplet Dropper is a plant that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Legends. In PvZ 2, he is a seasonal plant, released as part of Druplet Dropper's Jam-Packed Season. He requires 150 seed packets to unlock. In PvZ Legends, he costs 1,400 coins to unlock one Druplet Dropper seed. Being a Super-Rare plant, you have a 15% chance to unlock him as a reward when you beat a level. Origin It is based off of the rubus idaeus, or the raspberry, an edible fruit in the rose family. The word druplet in it's name references the individual units of aggregate fruit of this type (raspberries). The word dropper it's name references it's ability to drop druplets on the zombies. It also references one of it's costume (coming soon). Overview Druplet Dropper (in PvZ 2), when planted, will charge up for 20 seconds. After charging up, he will fly forward and throw druplets at every tile in front of him with a zombie target. Each druplet 300 DPS, and leaves a jam tile that slows down zombies by 50% upon contact. This effect does not stack with other slowing effects, similar to Sap-fling. In PvZ Legends, Druplet Dropper will charge up for a turn. Afterwards, will move forward 5 tiles towards the nearest zombie. Every zombie he ,moves into as he moves the 5 tiles will get hit by a druplet, dealing 5 damage and lowering their movement by 1 for a turn. Specials When fed with Plant Food in PvZ 2, Druplet Dropper will fire a huge droplet at the closest zombie in his lane, dealing 1375 DPS in a 3x3 area and leaving jam tiles. When fed with Plant Food in PvZ Legends, Druplet Dropper will automatically attack again. Almanac Entry (PvZ 2) After charging up, flies forward and drops druplets on incoming zombies. Druplets leave jam tiles which slow zombies upon contant.|description = "Yes, I do enjoy blowing the occasional raspberry," says Druplet Dropper. "Ripe and taunting, it's the perfect gesture. I do it while I deliver jam-packed druplets onto the heads of the undead."|icon = Druplet Dropper Premuim Tiles|type = png}} Strategies PvZ 2 While Druplet Dropper may not seem like an amazing plant at first glance, he actually has a lot of good uses. It is recommended that you place Druplet Dropper on the first column to maximize it's range. It can also go above water, holes/craters, and more due to it being a flying plant, also note. It's attack is effective against swarms of weak zombies such as Imps, giving it a good synergy with Imp Pear. However, it is not amazing against tougher zombies, not even dealing enough damage to defeat a Conehead in one rush. However, it's jam tiles slow down the zombies, giving other plants time to finish the zombies off. It's great in the Arena, slowing down zombies. The jam tiles are temporary, but the few seconds zombies are stalled can prevent them from getting out of the point zones, resulting in you being able to get more points. One of it's weaknesses is it's charge time. Zombies like Swashbucklers, Relic Hunters, Imps from Gargantuars and more can swoop past your defenses and eat your berries while they are charging. Also, since you'd tend to use these in the back lanes, your sun producers will be planted closer to the zombie spawn area, putting them at a slightly bigger risk of being eaten. That's a problem, because you will need lots of sun to place Druplet Dropper down. It would take 1,500 sun to deploy Druplet Droppers in all lanes. PvZ Legends Druplet Dropper is always a nice plant to bring into battle with you. It's low health does put it at risk, and it certainly doesn't move the long distance it did in the tower defense games. However, it's still useful against weaker zombies and slowing down tougher ones to make sure they don't attack your team. It can also go to water, protecting itself. You may want to keep at least one Ranged hero nearby so the berry doesn't go down too quickly with tougher zombies. Supporting it with cheap Peashooters or giving it a Wall-Nut for protection as always a really good option. Gallery Plant Druplet Dropper.png|Druplet Dropper's old design. Druplet Dropper GIF.gif|Druplet Dropper's old GIF. Plant Druplet Dropper Sprites.png|Druplet Dropper's old sprites. Plant Druplet Dropper (Grasstile).png|Old Druplet Dropper on a Grasstile. Plant Druplet Dropper Redesign (Grasstile).png|Druplet Dropper on a Grasstile. Plant Druplet Dropper Redesign Sprites.png|Druplet Dropper's sprites. Jam Tile.png|Jam tile. Category:2019 Plant Contest Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants